Mariah
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Mariah goes out into the woods to spend the night because she lost a bet, much to her friend Krissy's dismay. And Mariah finds herself kidnapped, or so she thinks. Turns out Seth found her on the forest floor and...imprinted on her? Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My best friend Kris asked as I packed up my small brown leather back pack with all the necessary things I need to spend a night in the forest. A blanket, a flashlight, some cookies, and my cell phone.

"Kris, I have to do this. Imagine what the whole eighth grade will think of me if I don't!" I said, over dramatic as always. Of course, me with my bad luck, lost the eighth grade bet and had to spend the night in the woods behind my house. I was trying to act like it was no big deal, and it really wasn't…except for the fact that a wolf just howled. Since when are their wolves in La Push? I instantly remembered the old legends. Wolves protected the tribe right? Just like the ancestors…I sure hope so.

"It just seems really dangerous Mariah!" Kris screeched, begging me with her blue eyes not to go. By this point she was chomping on a thick piece of her blond hair, so you knew she was worried.

I just rolled my deep green eyes and waved my hand dismissively at her. "Krissy, that dreadful Tyler Parkson will never let me live this down and you know it." And with that I headed out of her bedroom where I reluctantly awaited the time where I would have to go into the woods. Our houses were right next to each other, and since I was only going behind our houses, I felt safe. If something bad happened, I would only have to scream. Krissy would hear me and call the police…right? God, how many problems could a fourteen year old possibly have?

I walked back into the woods a little more, long enough for me to get tired and completely forget where I was. I knew the woods like the back of my hand, I hardly ever got lost. I would probably be able to figure out where I am when I wasn't so tired.

It was hot. It being the beginning of summer and all, I figured I really didn't need a lot of covers. I expertly tied my red hair up in a sloppy bun as I spread out my care bear cover to sleep on.

It didn't take long to fall asleep. Krissy called me four times before I fell asleep, she wanted to make sure I was alright. I told her to shut it and that I'd call her if something was wrong. But I doubt it would be. It was so quiet out here. Kind of peaceful. I was starring up at the stars as I slowly drifted off.

(Seth Pov)

I was running my patrols when I ran into the sent of cookies. Of course, being the nosy were wolf that I am, I just had to find out where the sent was coming from…and maybe take some for myself.

What I didn't expect to find was a little girl passed out in the forest. She looked young, but peaceful. I wondered if she was running away from something? Vampires maybe? She was probably just running away when she fell here and passed out.

I phased back, pulling on a pair of shorts as I did so, and walked over to the girl. I bent down slowly. Her red hair was piled on top of her head, and her black eyelashes lay gently on her freckled cheeks. She was pale. Not very pale, but pale enough for you to know she wasn't a Quileute.

Her eyes were closed and I wondered vaguely what a girl so young and pretty could be running away from. I picked her up, careful not to hold her to close to my body. I didn't want the heat to wake her up. I left her cell phone in her hand where she held it and packed up her small back pack. In there were the cookies I smelled. I wouldn't eat one until she said I could. But then again, why wouldn't she let the guy who saved her life have a cookie?

I brought her back to Emily's house and laid her on the couch. Emily wouldn't mind. She stirred slightly. Then her eyes popped open and she surveyed her surroundings.

(Mariah POV){How they react is supposed to show how naïve they are}

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I wasn't on the same forest floor as I was only moments ago. Now I was in a dimly lit room, on a couch, starring at the half naked boy across from me. I couldn't scream, couldn't move, couldn't think. I soon recovered. I gripped the phone tighter in my hand as I pressed the speed dial of Krissy's number. I starred at the boy who had to be no more then two years older then me, I pointed my finger at his chest in warning. He needed to stay back. And he didn't seem to be having a problem doing so, he just starred into my eyes like I was the holy grail.

"Hullo? Riah? What's wrong!" Krissy answered frantically.

"I've been kidnapped!" I yelled so loud that I heard thudding footsteps coming down the stairs to the right but I didn't bother to look and see who it was.

"WHAT! Where are you! I'm calling the police! Tell them I'm calling the police!" She yelled eagerly in my ear.

"My friend's calling the police! You better let me go you pervert!" I screamed threateningly.

"Oh my god! What did they say? Are they scared? Scare them Mariah! Get out of there!" Krissy yelled again.

"How do I do that!" I yelled at her. Scaring the giant in front of me didn't seem to easy. "I-I know martial arts!" I yelled at him, still holding my finger towards his chest. He just continued to stare.

"Oh! Seth what did you do!" An angry woman screamed, smacking the boy upside the head. "I'm sorry honey. He didn't mean to hurt you. What happened?" The woman asked gently as she came to sit beside me on the couch.

"What's going on Riah? Who's that?" Krissy asked frantically.

"Kris, open your front door, I'm coming over!" I yelled before I hung up and stood up, scaring the woman and the Seth guy.

"Please don't go! I was only trying to help you! I found you passed out in the forest!" He said, standing up and looking at me with wide eyes.

"I was not passed out! I was sleeping! I need to go home!" I yelled at him, but turned to the lady at the end. I wanted to cry, I needed them to just let me go. I didn't want to be kidnapped. Yet for some reason I couldn't help but feel safe here.

"Of course sweetie. I'll drive you home." The woman sighed, getting up and walking towards the door. I went with her nervously, what was worse then being in the kidnappers house? I might as well just go with them.

I shifted nervously the whole way home. I was ready to jump out of the car at any moment and fling out onto the road if I had to. But I didn't. She drove me home quietly. Telling me things like how sorry she was and that it was a misunderstanding and that her name was Emily. Not that I really cared. All I cared about was getting home. When she pulled up outside my house, I jumped out of the car, ran to Krissy's house which was right next door, and yelled a short 'thanks' to Emily.

I walked into Krissy's house to find her sitting in the living room, chewing a giant clump of her already wet blond hair, and tears in her blue eyes. I felt tears in my eyes as well as I sat down next to her. I must have really scared her. She might have been more scared then me. I made a promise that I would make it up to her. As much as I hated it, we would go to the beach tomorrow.

"Just put it on!" Krissy argued shoving the flimsy yellow bikini in my hands.

"No! Krissy I look stupid in bikini's! I'm too fat!" I replied hastily. I was not wearing that. Her skinny little body fit perfectly into her little red bikini, but I just looked like a freak. "Riah! Your not even 100 pounds!" Krissy shrieked. We were the same size, I knew this. But still, I was a little shorter then her.

"Fine." I grumbled and threw on the bathing suit. I pulled a pair of jean shorts and a band T-shirt over it and went out side my house to sit in my car.

Ernie was probably the most reliable guy in my life. Ernie was my car. He was a completely white old fashion convertible with all different colored sayings and inside jokes written in sharpies. It was my dad's old car that he gave to me. Me and my friends spent all last summer writing things on it, and it did look pretty cool. Of course, I wasn't allowed to drive it yet. Not for two more years. But he was still my baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, my eye brow raised.

"No. Come on man, it's not like she's going to die without you...oh wait…" Collin joked at me.

"Hmmm, let me think…go to my imprints house to see her, or go to the beach with you so you can 'scope out the hot chicks,' such a hard choice." I said sarcastically as I stood from Emily's sofa and started towards the door.

"But what if my imprints at the beach today, and I'll never get to find her because you wouldn't go with me?" Collin said, playing the sympathy card. Crap.

"Fine." I moaned drastically as I was pulled through the house and out towards the beach. This was going to be one hell of a day.

Mariah's Pov

"Krissy! Would you hurry up! We're going swimming! What does it matter what you wear over your bathing suit!" I screeched as she walked slowly towards the car that I was sitting in and started pulling me out so we could walk to the beach.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have fashion sense!" Krissy exclaimed, fidgeting with her grey sun dress.

"Are we cliff jumping today?" I asked as we got closer to the beach.

"Eh, if you want to. I mean, I heard the tides have been really strong lately. If we're going we have to jump at the same time incase the current gets one of us." Krissy said in her know it all voice. I nodded my head in agreement. I was too afraid to jump by myself anyway.

"Oh no." I groaned as we walked on the beach and I noticed the kid from last night was there. I was instantly freaked out. What if he was here at the beach to kid nap some other little girl? "Krissy we can't stay here." I told her, hoping she would just give in and go back home.

"What? Why?" Krissy asked, slightly too loudly because a few people around us looked over, and the kid from last night and his friend who were across the beach.

The kid Seth's face broke out in a huge grin.

"Krissy we have to go! Now!" I whisper yelled as I grabbed her hand and started dragging her back towards the road.

"No way! What? Are you scared of that guy over there who's scaring you? Just go tell him to stop! Besides, we're going up to the cliffs." Krissy said, rolling her eyes and grabbing hold of my hand, dragging me up to the cliffs.


End file.
